124140-wildstar-expansion-what-would-you-expect
Content ---- ---- We are playing a fantasy game, So why not live a fantasy :P :P :P :P :P, just play along and have some fun... We don't need to always be negative, and thanks to all the b2p/f2p people I feel this forums is 10 times more depressing. Pretend Wildstar has 500k subs, and no chance of shutting down ever, I know we wont get an expansion for a loooong time if at all. It's Just For Fun #IJFF | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- None of that is technically speaking an "expansion"... | |} ---- Not the point of the thread, chief. | |} ---- But it is what I would expect from a Wildstar Expansion, which is what the title of the thread asked for ;) I disagree but I respect and admire your opinion. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This. I've always thought the idea of leveling up, in its current form, was a giant waste of time and money on the developer end. What's the point? We get to end game and begin scaling with gear rather than xp making the entire leveling up system irrelevent. I understand that it is a relic of MMOs and has always existed, but it doesn't need to. So, to the people who want to see the level cap raised: Why? | |} ---- I don't care much either way on this point, but I think it's done for a few reasonable benefits: 1. Refresher. Obviously we get right back to endgame before long, but it does provide a window of change 2. New abilities. Most games want you to level for your skills, and to learn to use them in the world before instanced content 3. Feeling of progression. Again, you end up back at the same place as a technical point, but I think there are players who sincerely feel 'stronger' or 'more epic' after climbing some levels with an expansion. Particularly after several of them. When I hit level 90 in WoW I definitely had a sense of having completed another leg of a long journey, rather than just getting more gear and dungeons thrown at me. So I think it's more than nostalgia or status quo. But yea, especially in Wildstar, I feel no desire for more levels to grind, and also think it's kind of a waste of development time. :lol: | |} ---- ---- This can more easily be attained by adding a sort of Beyond 50 system, much like the Incarnate System in CoH. You're still max level but can add end-game only abilities that are earned through play or tasks. Imagine if there were Beyond 50 AMPs or skills that you could only unlock by playing. That would eliminate the devs needing to: Retool balance at the end game Rebalance skills post-50 Rework AMP distribution to prevent OP builds Adding 10 levels worth of gear and stats to all classes Add higher level zones to faciltate extra levels Invalidate/adjust all current top tier raid gear Change the XP curve for lower levels so the path doesn't seem longer | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----